


The Alpha Prime King

by Whisperer2109



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Harems, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Omegas have cunts and dicks, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: The World is ruled by the supernatural. Humans have been driven into the shadows, living in small communities. Werewolves are at the top of the food chain, with King Jasper right at the top. Being pushed by his advisors to take a mate, Jasper decides he needs a harem.





	1. Introduction: Jasper and his new Harem

Jasper:

 

Jasper's Harem:

 

_**Bianca** _

_**** _

 

_**Noelle** _

_**** _

 

_**Evelyn** _

_**** _

 

_**Maria** _

_**** _

 

_**Sarah** _

_**** _

 

_**Olivia** _

_**** _

 

_**Emma** _

_**** _

 

_**Charlotte** _

_**** _

 

_**Isabelle** _

_**** _

 

_**Acacia** _

_**** _

 

_**Hana** _

_**** _

 

_**Clarissa** _

_**** _

 

_**Meadow** _

_**** _


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harem arrives at the Castle, settle in, and innocence is lost.

_**~3rd Pov~** _

 

 

 

 

 

                  Soft sobbing echoed throughout the large metal container that held thirteen young women. Two young white-haired girls sobbed in the corner they were shackled in, an older woman with vibrant green eyes attempting in vain to comfort them. "Calm yourselves. This is the better option," she soothed, hugging both girls tightly to her bosom. "Yes," another woman drawled, her golden eyes cold, "twas this or orcs." the rest of the women shivered at her words. They'd heard of what happened to human women who were  _taken_ by the Orc people, Split in half by monster cocks, never living to see another day. 

 

 

 

 

                         "The Slaver said King Jasper will treat us right..." a dark-haired woman murmured softly. "He also stated that King Jasper is a very rough lover! I wished for my first time to be gentle!" one of the small white teens cried. "Now, we'll be used as breeding sows! Popping out babies!" the other girl cried. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the soft sobs of the twins. 

* * *

 

       

 

 

 

             "These are your rooms. The King is otherwise occupied at the moment, but expect him to relieve some... tension later this evening. He will pick one or more of you from your file pictures, and one or more of you shall lose you virginities tonight, and, undoubtedly, become a mother some nine months away. My name is Alissandra, and I am the midwife. I will be helping every one of you birth King Jasper's heirs. With that, I bid you adieu." the stiff looking woman explained, before turning on her heel and walking off, the door slamming closed behind her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        Sarah sighed as she slipped on the attire that King Jasper had provided them with, her long dark hair tied up elegantly in a bun and he vibrant green eyes scanning the room. The skimpy white nightie was handcrafted with what looked and felt like acromantula silk, but it barely held any of their breasts. Something that was intentional, perhaps. Olivia and Emma were curled up together on one bed, holding each other tight in their baby pink nighties. Charlotte lied down on her bed, clad in her baby blue nightie, Isabelle in her peach nightie, Acacia in her purple nightie, Hana in her light red nightie, Clarissa and Meadow in their black Nighties, Maria and Evelyn in their green nighties, And Noelle and Bianca in their gold nighties. 

 

 

 

 

             Her eyes roamed the spacious room, settling on a larger than life bookshelf a few feet away. Pulling what looked like an ancient book from its shelf, she sat in a large armchair by the roaring fire and began to read.

 

 

 

 

                   Acacia sat near the window, the rain pelting the glass and, somehow, soothing her. She couldn't help but think back to a few moments ago, as she took in the sight of the midwife. The woman was heavily pregnant with what looked to be triplets, at best. A large man towered next to her, seemingly protecting her. Acacia couldn't help but wonder if she was a part of the kings' harem. She didn't know how much time had passed before there was a knock on the door. 

 

 

 

                It was pushed open to reveal Alissandra, the midwife. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on the twins. "Olivia? Come with me. King Jasper has chosen you." she stated, albeit coldly.  The young girl in question was trembling as she tugged her sister's grip off. Exiting the shared room, she followed the midwife with frightened steps. She was led to large double doors that led into a rather large room.

 

 

 

 

                 The door shut ominously behind her as she stepped forward into the room. "Clothes off. Get on the bed." a deep voice spoke, startling her. Whipping around, she caught sight of a behemoth of a man, standing at nearly seven feet tall with muscles larger than any man she'd ever seen. Gulping, she slipped the nightie off and climbed onto the bed, trying her hardest to relax against the pillows. 

 

 

 

 

 

                     The man dropped the towel that was hiding his cock, making her squeeze her eyes shut once she caught sight of the large cock she'd be forced to accept into her body tonight. It was at least 11 inches long and looked to be bigger than the man's wrist. His balls hung heavily between his legs and swayed as he walked forward. ' _This is a man... I'm going to have this mans baby!_ ' she thought, panicking as he climbed up onto the bed. Taking her wrists, he tied them to the headboard. Once he felt she was secured, his rough hands began trailing all over her body. 

 

 

 

 

                               His hands stopped at her breasts, big for the young age of Fifteen. She stubbornly kept her eyes on the ceiling as she felt him cup her breasts, his thumbs circling her erect nipples, the warm, mounds of flesh being fondled gently as time seemed to crawl. Those large, warm hands left her breasts and she felt her legs being spread before she felt the blunt head of his cock at the entrance of her most intimate place. 

 

 

 

               She barely had any time to react before he pushed inside, breaking her hymen and stretching her cunt wide around his cock. A pained scream slipped from her lips as her virginity was taken, her back arching in pain. His hips stilled as he bottomed out, giving her a brief time to adjust before he began pistoning his hips. 

 

 

 

 

                 Pained little gasps escaped her as tears spilled from her eyes. She could feel the large cock making room for itself inside of her, punching out every little breath she took in with each thrust. Deep in her heart, she knew that he would ruin her tonight... ruin both her cunt and her mind. The headboard slammed against the wall, cracking the stone. Olivia screamed in agony as he pushed his knot into her already stretched cunt, locking inside of her. 

 

 

 

                     It didn't take long for the dam to burst as he flooded her with his seed. Pupils wide in pained lust, she watched as her womb swelled with the sheer amount of come being pumped into her little pussy. "You'll give me nice heirs..." he murmured, leaning down and sinking his teeth into her neck, marking her as his forever. She was held there for what felt like forever until the flow of come stopped. Removing his teeth, he untied her wrists and pulled his limp cock from her gaping cunt, a tiny trickle of come spilling out. 

 

 

 

 

                She felt the bite mark healing, already scarring as Jasper called a servant into the room. "Take her back," he ordered, sliding off the bed and moving to the attached ensuite. She felt herself being scooped up into muscular arms and carried back to her shared room. A startled gasp greeted her as she was placed on her bed, her head in her sister's lap. The servant left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. A dainty hand caressed her large belly, the hand warm and soft against the stretched skin. 

 

 

 

 

             Sarah eyes the limp body on the bed, the girl's cunt gaping, and leaking come, her nipples a bright abused red. Her cunt lips were the same color, if not darker. "I'll get the washing supplies!" Meadow chirped anxiously, racing off to the bathroom. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

                      Tears escaped Meadow's eyes as she was forced to bend over the dining room table, her dress pulled up and out of the way. King Jasper's cock pistoned in and out of her ruined little pussy, bright red hand prints clear on her ass cheeks. She had no way to find purchase with her hands tied behind her back. Clarissa and Hana lied a few feet away, their bellies round and swollen as they sobbed into the stone floor. Isabelle sat in the throne, come leaking from her gaping cunt as fat tears rolled down her face, her hands and breasts bound tightly, her legs bound to the arms of the chair. 

 

 

 

             Charlotte, Emma, and Sarah were lying in various spots around the room, no longer conscious, having passed out from the marathon sex hours ago. Maria, Evelyn, Noelle, and Bianca were leaning against the stone walls, clutching their big bellies as come spilled from their Cunts and asses. Meadow screeched in pain as King Jasper pushed his knot into her for the fourth time, still unable to get used to the feeling of her pussy being stretched to wide. 

 

 

 

                      "Gods, it hurts!" she screamed, clenching her bound fists. "You all will get used to it." Jasper sighed, humming as he released another torrent of come into his last whore. Once the knot went down, he pulled out of her ruined pussy and thrust into her tight ass, eliciting another shrill scream. "All of your holes are mine. No one is ever going to want you when I am done. All of you will bear my Pups, popping one out when I want!" Jasper growled angrily, his large hand coming down hard on her bright red ass cheek. She sobbed, her throat raw from both screaming and from the king fucking it, as he pushed his knot past her once tight anal ring. 

 

 

 

 

             Her large breasts were a bright red from all the abuse, and her lips were swollen and aching. A few months had passed after King Jasper had taken Olivia's virginity. The young Girl now sat in the throne next to the kings, her belly large and round with kicking pups. Her eyes were wide with fear as she watched as everyone's virginity was stolen from them. Watched as they were impregnated as she was. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

            Olivia Screamed, her legs spread wide as she pushed through another contraction. She was naked, her large swollen breasts leaking milk. One pup, a boy, was attached to her left breast, sucking milk from her aching tit hungrily. Another cry erupted from her as the last pup crowned, it's head popping free. The rest of its body quickly followed. Thick ropes of white began covering her from head to toe as King Jasper came on her exhausted body. 

 

 

 

               Olivia had never been told how many pups she was having, but by the time her due date rolled around, she was absolutely huge. She'd given birth to six boys, all a heavy 9 pounds, 8 ounces. Alissandra maneuvered the last pup to where it was latched onto her breast. The other four were sleeping peacefully, despite the screaming. All the other Girls were now heavily pregnant, ready to pop. 


End file.
